


Beach Date

by FeralFeverDream



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Affection, Background humans, Ehhh., Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Curly, High School, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Male Slash, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFeverDream/pseuds/FeralFeverDream
Summary: In which the lovable background couple goes on a beach date. Curly is definitely not a morning person. Short and Sweet.





	Beach Date

Even though the trip to the beach was, in fact, Curly’s idea, he felt a little betrayed by his much cuter and more persuasive counterpart who deemed it necessary to begin their trek at an unsanctified hour. The sun beamed down a little too brightly for the grumpy blue teen, as he carried the bag his boyfriend had packed for them.

“This looks like a good place,” Care says, motioning to a sandy spot about a foot in front of them, “Wha’d’ ya think, Winds?” In response, Curly grunts semi-thoughtfully and places their bag on the flattest piece of ground he cares to find. Before the muscular boy can lean down to pull out the towels and sunscreen, Care places a soft hand on the other’s chest, looking up at him imploringly. “I’m sorry I made you get up so early, Winds. It was selfish of me to suggest such an hour.”

Curly looks down to the beautiful teen in front of him, realizing his mistake. Yes, it was an awful hour to be up, but after a week apart, he and his love were finally able to spend a full day together without distraction. No matter how tired he felt, he didn’t want to waste his day being cantankerous. With that in mind, Curly Winds takes the hand on his chest and kisses the palm sweetly. He then tugs the other boy into a kiss that sends delightful tingles through their bodies.

“You’re not mad at me?” Care asks, just to be sure.

“Of course not, babe. Besides,” the blue teen replies teasingly, “we currently have the beach to ourselves.” At the sight of Curly’s wiggling eyebrows, the honey-eyed teenager giggles and leans up for another kiss.

“That was the plan.” The boys laugh together and settle their towels, being sure not to kick up too much sand. Motioning for the younger of the couple to take off his shirt, Curly opens the sunscreen and deftly smears a gratuitous amount over the boy’s back and shoulders. “Hey! That’s cold!”

“Sorry. Just don’t wanna be dating a lobster is all,” Curly claims goofily.

Care looks back to the tall teen, eyebrow raised, “But you want to date a marshmallow?”

In response, the muscular boy moves to the pale teen’s front to rub in more sunscreen, winking as he places a dollop of the white stuff on the Wizkid’s nose. “You don’t smell like a marshmallow, Care,” he says with a playful eye roll. Curly squirts some more of the liquid into his hand and begins covering his own torso. Sticking out his tongue mischievously, the now even paler teen moves to stand behind the big lug he calls his own and deliberately places his slime-ridden front to the other’s back, arms around his neck. Curly laughs, “Seriously?”

“Of course!” Care replies graciously, “Now you don’t need to put any on your back. I literally have you covered.” With a giant grin, the smaller boy places a teasing kiss to the other’s cheek, dislodges from his back and runs toward the ocean water, gleefully laughing all the way.

Without much thought, the azure teen drops the sunscreen and gives chase. For a boy who woke up at 5 AM and hadn’t stepped out shirtless into the sun in ages, Care certainly has a lot of energy. And as he watches his boyfriend splash into the water with a joyous laugh, Curly decides that being here at the beach with his one and only is exactly where he wants to be, sleep be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So I'm new here, this is my first time posting anything on this site, and I'm super nervous. If you made it to the end, thank you for reading! Also. Please tell me what you think in the comments.. Constructive criticism is totally welcome, just don't be a jerk if you can help it. ^.^'


End file.
